


When The Worlds in Pieces You Brought Me Home

by olive2097



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I just found this and thought I should post it, could be percy/nico if you wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2097/pseuds/olive2097
Summary: Percy Jackson didn't mean to fall off the face of the earth, but he did. What will it take to get him back home?





	When The Worlds in Pieces You Brought Me Home

Prologue:

Percy didn’t mean to fall off the face of the earth but well he did. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be found it was just that hiding from the gods was a full time job. And frankly the gods deserved Percy disappearing after all they put him through. The only thing he had wanted after Gea was to be left alone. He just wanted to finish school, maybe go to college, live with Annabeth, and see where life would take them. But the gods had different ideas. They hadn’t left him alone, he barely made it to graduation because one of the gods had cornered him trying to make him go on a quest. He had refused and lets just say his robe was a little tattered when he walked across the stage much to the amusement of the pack of people yelling his name in the audience.  
“How do you always get your self into these messes, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth had said running her fingers through his hair.  
He remembers wanting to play it off as a joke like the other times he was late because of godly intervention but he didn’t. He explained it all to the others right there in the stadium. Only half believed him, and Annabeth, who was the only person he cared about beliving him, told him the gods probably had a good reason. At the time he just nodded and they went to celebrate back at his mom and Paul’s new apartment.  
But later when he was sitting playing peekaboo with his little sister it circled his brain. It wasn’t until Aphrodite came to the apartment a week after graduation and sent him, literally giving him no choice just popping him into the church, to break up a wedding that he made a decision. He didn’t break up the wedding, he just walked out of the church and walked. He walked for three days straight before he realized he wasn’t in America. He was in Greece. He almost leveled a small town on the coast with his anger. But somehow between the anger and desperation he felt the mist for the first time in his life. He didn’t know what he did but suddenly he felt calm, like his wish had been granted.  
He also knew that he couldn’t really live the life he had been. With the few dollars in his pocket he bought paper, a pen and envelopes.  
He wrote his mom telling her that he would come and visit if he thought he could, he loved her and Thusa and Paul was the best thing that could have happened to them. That she shouldn’t panic if Poseidon came around asking if she had seen him.  
He wrote to Annabeth and told her he loved her but he couldn’t really be there for her now. That something had happened, he didn’t really know what, but it felt right and he needed to learn more about it. Not to let Tartarus stop her from doing amazing things. That he didn’t really blame her for not believing him. He explained everything again in more detail, explaining the last incident landing him in Greece. He told her to say goodbye to their friends. That he was alive and well.  
And finally he wrote to the gods, about how he was all for saving the world but he was over that now he didn’t want anything to do with the gods anymore, they had used up all of his good will.  
He had fished out a golden Drachma calling for Fleecy. He had asked her to deliver the first two letters and wait a week before giving the last one to the Gods.  
Then he walked away from his life.

 

Chapter 1

Percy ducked the fist coming at his face. He stood giving the guy a cocky smile.  
“You are dead kid!” the burly guy yelled as he ran toward him again. Percy gracefully side stepped the guy and watched him run into the wall behind him. The guy, Percy had dubbed him in his head Cupcake due to the very similar nature he and captain Kirk had met both men, ended up hitting his head on the wall not able to stop himself due to the alcohol in his system. Percy just watched him on the ground waiting until he blacked out or got back up. When Cupcake finally went under Percy dug through his pockets for the money he won fair and square. No one tried to stop Percy they all looked at him in shock, to be fair he did beat up a guy with out laying a finger on him. He found more than the couple hundred he won from pool, in fact he found a thousand american dollars on top of the Euros he had already found. Cupcake was definitely not American because he had yelled in German when he was mad and drunk. So he took the money leaving a hundred euros for the guy to get home and pay for his tab once he woke up. He stood up and fished his backpack out from under a broken table. He slung it over his shoulder as he walked toward the exit, the crowd parting for him like the sea.  
“Wait what about the damage?” the bartender called.  
“He’ll pay for it. i never broke a thing.” Percy called over his shoulder pushing open the door.  
He set off to the nearest train station knowing he could get a good nights sleep in an over night compartment. He shoved the money into his bag as he was walking and that was the only reason he saw the Dracaenea standing over a small figure in an alley.  
His hand automatically went to Riptide and with out really thinking about it ran into the alley. The Dracanea froze when he came closer. He slipped in between the huddled figure on the ground and the monster. He looked the Dracaena in the eye and raised an eyebrow. The monsters eyes widened as much as they could and then it was slithering away as fast as its two trunks would take it.  
Percy bent down to check on the kid, or well he asumed it was a kid the huddled mass was too small for anything but a child.  
“Hey, its gone, it got scared and ran away. You can come out now.” Percy thanked his past self for making that shop keeper teach him German. The kid slowly raised their head looking at percy and then franticly looking around like they thought Percy had just been tricking them. When they saw that the monster had in fact left they lunched themselves into Percy’s arms. They wrapped their small arms around his neck, now that they were in the light he could see that they were a lot smaller than he thought their clothes were just huge, like hanging on a skeleton. When Percy wrapped his arms around the child it was like hugging himself. He knew then that he had to take the child with him. He looked around for a bag of any kind but found none. He mourned for this child. He continued on to the train station keeping the child in his arms. He found an ATM and exchanged $500 into Euros, which was harder than it looked with the kid in his arms. He folded the bills and shoved them in his pocket looking around to see if anyone saw. It would do them no good if someone tried to rob them.  
Unfortunately to get tickets on the overnight trains one had to actually talk to another person. The attendant eyed at the child in his arms with disgust.  
“Do you have enough for the both of you, Herr?”  
“They’re under the age limit.” He said confused “Children can ride as long as they have an adult with them.”  
“Yes well.” The attendant simpered  
“Do you mean to tell me that you were going to make me pay full price for a child because we don’t look presentable?”  
The attendant looked startled like she had just been caught for the first time.  
“We have been running from the childs mother who as you can see was not the nicest of women and you are telling me you want me to pay twice as much to get away from that abusive pice of shit that starved my flesh and blood while she beat me?” He looked at him with a pitying expression. And gave him two tickets and gave him back his money when he tried to pay.  
“Herr, you need it. I will cover the cost. You get that child to safety.” She implored waving him onto the train platform.  
Percy was shocked he had never thought that she would do that. “Thank you, Fräulein.” And he ran. Thankfully the train was already at the station and all he had to do was climb aboard. He looked down at his tickets finding his compartment, noting that they had a shower as well. He slipped into the compartment closing the door and locking it. He sat on the bed toeing off his shoes and sitting against a wall crossing his legs like a pretzel  
“We are on a train to Kiel. We are safe. Can you come out?” He softly asked the child.  
They sniffled but slowly loosened the death grip on his neck.  
“There we go.” He praised “Can you sit in my lap so I can ask you a couple questions?”  
The child nodded and leaned back from the hug. Percy didn’t take his arms back so he still cradled the child. Once he could see their face he gasped. Under the dirt he could see that they looked like Annabeth. Everything looked like a mini version of her except the eyes they looked like a lighter version of his. The child’s hair was too matted and dirty to see what color it was but he had a feeling it would be blond, because the fates hated him like that. He didn’t know what he thought he would to with the child before, maybe he would send them to camp like he did some of the others, but this child well Percy couldn’t just abandon them. Not when they looked so similar to the child he imagined Annabeth and him created.  
He took a breath to gather his thoughts before juming back in.  
“Do you speak?” He asked the mini Annabeth, they nodded slowly.”Were you not allowed to?” he guessed, they nodded this time faster.  
“You can speak with me ok, you don’t have to” he said hastily noticing the fear in their eyes. “but you can when you want to, I won’t punish you either way ok?” The Child nodded.  
“Well, my name is Percy Jackson. Do you think you could tell me your name?” he asked, knowing there was a chance they wouldn’t want to tell him. The child shook their head at first slowly like they were waiting to get punnished, but then violently once they knew they were safe. Percy worried about their head staying attached.  
“Ok, thats ok, that is totally fine ok.” He reassured the child rubbing a hand up and down their back. “Can you tell me if your a boy or a girl?” he asked he took his hands and held them in front of the child. He shook his left hand palm open and said ‘boy’ and then shook his right and said ‘girl’. The Child looked relieved to be given the option not to talk but that relief went away when they hesitantly reached for Percy’s right hand. “Ok girl you are a girl thats great!” He hugs her because she answered a question even though she didn’t really want to answer. “Well little miss how about we get you cleaned up? You can pick something of mine to wear after ok?” She nods looking worried but her need to be clean seems to be overwhelming what ever it is she is worried about. Percy takes her into the small bathroom and thanks the ticket attendant for the upgrade to first class because the shower head has a hose attached. He sets the little girl down and helps her take off the large shirt she has on, it sticks in some places and he has to very gently pull the shirt away from the injuries. Thankfully none of the cuts open again. He helps her out of shorts he didn’t realize she had on due to the large shirt and then, for some reason, a small ratty pair of boxers. Once they are off the girl hunches in on herself trying to cover her privates. it’s only then Percy realizes why she was so hesitant to say girl. His heart breaks even more for her. He wraps his arms around her again pulling her into a hug.  
“Oh, sweetheart,” he can’t think of a good pet name in german so he switches to english before going back to german. “You are a girl. if any one has told you you aren’t they are wrong ok? They don’t know you like you do. If you say you are a girl you are a girl ok? No one has any right to say otherwise ok?” He shifts so he can sit on his butt when he feels the girl shake. She cries for a long time all the while Percy rubs a hand down her back and repeats “You are a girl.” over and over until she calms down. When she does she wipes her nose on the back of her hand and looks at Percy with awe in her eyes.  
“Better?” he asks scrunching up his nose and making a funny face at her. She giggles wetly and nods, he nods too. “Bath time?” he asks and she nods readily. She climbs into the tub and he grabs the shower head.  
He really shouldn’t, but he falls more in love with the girl as every minute passes. After she is clean and dry Percy cuts her hair with scissors in his backpack. He figured he could brush out most of it so it gets trimmed up to her shoulders. They wash it one more time and Percy braids her hair. She stands up on the bed and pats his head and then pats her own.  
“Oh, do you want me to braid my hair too so we match?” she nods smiling lopsided and kinda misgivious that made her look more like him. he shook his head at his imagination, knowing it had been known to run off with things like this. He set the girl on the toilet and stood in front of the mirror to braid his own hair. Once he was done The little girl clapped and beamed at him. He smiled at her and stuck his tongue out causing her to giggle more. He took her back to the bed still wrapped in a towel. He grabbed his backpack and laid out all his clothes for her to wear.  
“After your underwear dries your going to have to put it back on, sorry. Once we get to Kiel we will buy you some other clothes ok?” She nods and grabs a sweatshirt. It darts her but it’s so cute he doesn’t do anything about it. He packs up his clothes and then rummages around in a different pocket for some ambrosia squares. He pulled out the bag.  
“Wait I forgot to ask how old you are!” he exclaimed smacking his hand to his head. He looks at her with a crazy look. “how could I forget that?” she giggles again and holds up a hand. Five she is five. That is the exact number of years he’s been gone. The number of times he’s seen his little sister.  
He curses the fates, he has no choice now, he has to take this little demigod back to camp. 

Once she eats the small amount of ambrosia Percy gave her, they lay down on the bed and with her curled on top of him they fall asleep. He wakes when someone knocks on the door for tickets. He slowly gets up the girl still cradled in his arms fast asleep and gives the man the tickets. The man says they are fifteen minutes away from Kiel, so he packs up puts the girls boxers back on gathers up all the hair he cut off in a bag along with the shirt and shorts to be thrown away later. This takes longer than he thought with a sleeping girl in his arms, so they are at the station by the time he gets done.  
It’s still early so he doesn’t wake the girl yet, but he does go in search of breakfast. He doesn’t know what the girl likes so he grabs some pancakes from McDonalds. Hoping that if he eats the same thing she’ll eat it too.  
He wakes her, and sure enough she does. She lights up when he explains how he wanted them to match more than they are with the sweatshirts and the hair. She eats one and a half pancakes and some sausage before he makes her stop, explaining that her stomach might not be happy with her later if she ate more. She nods and glares at the pancakes as if asking them 'how dare you?'.  
They wonder around Kiel looking for a good shop to buy clothes. Thankfully they find somewhere pretty cheep and they buy a couple t-shirts and pants, all in bright cheerful colors. They also find a sweatshirt in blue that She likes because it matches the one he has on. They also find some girls underwear and socks. They also find her some little combat boots like Percy. They have everything she needs, so they head up to the checkout counter. While in line she gasps and runs away only to come back with a tu-tu skirt and a backpack. He smiles at her and nods his head. She jumps up and down squealing in excitement.  
Once they are done shopping they take their perches into a bathroom. After a brief explanation that going into the boys restroom doesn’t make you a boy it just makes the older person taking her to the bathroom a boy, they get her changed into the tu-tu skirt, with pink shorts under. A gray shirt that had a funny deffiniton of girl on it in english. He had had to explain what it said to her but once he did she grabbed it out of his hands and put it on. He also helped her into the combat boots. Once she was dressed he helped her put the other clothes into the backpack, and helped her put it on.  
“You know,” He said once they were out of the bathroom and walking hand in hand to the docks “I’ve been thinking about names and how do you feel about Sophia?”  
She stopped walking and looked up at him eyes wide with hope. A smile on her face grew as she thought it over. She nodded.  
He laughed at her enthusiasm and picked her up spinning her in a circle.  
“Sophia it is.” He announced grandly settling her on his hip for the rest of the journey.

“You know once we get to the beach we are going to go to america so you can meet all my favorite people?” Sophia shook her head “Well I am going to call for some friends and then we are going to ride them to get where we are going. They are magic so it won’t take long for us to get there but we will be under water, don’t worry I can keep you safe in the water ok Sophia, I have magical powers so you can still breath underwater ok?” Sophia noded 

 

When the hipocampi drop them off at camp Sophia doesn’t want them to go. He has to reassure her that they will see them again for five unites before she lets go of the sea horse. When he turns around at looks at the forest he gets a shock of longing and home. He hikes Sophia up on his hip and sets off.  
He gets through the forest easily, it’s after curfew so it’s not surprising. What is surprising is the Harpies that usually keep the border at night don’t come anywhere near them. it’s not until he gets to the dining pavilion and sees the sealed crack that he remembers that he probably still smells like Tartarus. He doesn’t bother going to the big house. He just heads over to his cabin, and by the feeling he gets walking through the door the whole camp will know by morning that he’s here.  
Sophia isn’t tired, it’s only 8 o’clock in Germany, and even though it’s 2 in the morning here don’t mean she is going to lay down and take a nap. So he teaches her english. He’s not the best teacher but they get by and when Sophia get tired hearing him repeat the same things in german and english until she nods she wanders the cabin. She loves the fountain and he can’t keep the smile off his face as she tries to climb up it.  
In no time it’s morning and Sophia has successfully climbed the fountain with little to no help from him. She’s celebrating when there is a knock at the door. She flings herself at him, tucking her head in his shoulder breath quickening.  
“Shh, sweetheart it’s ok. it’s just my friends, they know someone’s here and they’re checking to see if it’s me.” he keeps talking sosftly to her in both german and english rubbing her back while he slowly makes his way to the door. “II’m going to open the door now Ok?” Sophia nods face still buried in his shoulder. He opens the door to find half of the camp decked out in battle armor swords and arrows pointed to him. He reacts instinctively curling around Sophia trying to keep her out of harms way. He takes in the sea of faces before him not recognize a single face.  
“Charon, I need to see Charon.” He barks out. Trying to get them to put the weapons down by will alone. They don’t they if anything raise them. “I have a child are you really going to attack me while there is a child in my hands?” this gets them to pause. They glance at each other before a guy steps out, obviously a leader of some kind.  
“You didn’t go to the big house when you first got here why should we take you there now?”  
“Because I used to live in this cabin and I figured I didn't need to go up there. We also got here really early this morning so i didn’t want to wake anyone up either. Is that a satisfactory answer?” He lifted his eyebrow sarcastically holding Sophia closer to his body. She whimpered and grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt. She was shaking and that was not ok, he had taken her to camp to be safe not to go back to the scared little girl she was before.  
He glared at the kid who had spoken before, he kid visibly gulped.  
“Casy, karl, Krise, and Bart take them to the big house and iris message, Charon.” he stammered out and four kids steped forward to carry out orders.  
“Wait your saying that charon isn’t here?” He asked his mind whorled “They’re at Camp Jupiter aren’t they? The rest of the camp? Everyone that was here for the War.”  
“How did you know that?!” the kid yelled pulling out a sword.  
“It’s obvious the way all of you have no remberace of who I am. I don’t recognize any of you, you all seem pretty young I’d say all around eleven except you” He pointed out the kid.” You are about fourteen, and you got here four years ago. You’ve been her the longest so you’re in charge while everyones away, you were also here to get enough stories about the wars so you got paranoid when the spell on the door detected something in this cabin. This cabin that has been empty since you got here.” The kid looked like he was about to faint Percy took this as a confirmation that he was right.  
With one hand he pulled a golden Dracama out of his pocket ignoring the campers pulling swards out.  
“Oh Fluffy please show me Charon, I will be like so indebted to you.” he added on for good measure just incase he was somewhere Fleecy couldn’t get right away. He then concentrated feeling the little pull, borrowing some water from the river to the lake and making mist. he threw it into the rainbow behind him.  
He turned. Soon the image of charon came into view he was in the middle of a speech about how he loved the camps being at peace. At this he snorted causing charon to cut off and look at him.  
“Your camp doesn’t really seem very peaceful right now.” he said hiking Sophia to the other hip. “I didn’t know your new welcoming comity came with full battle armor.” he sassed.  
Charon sighed “Mark” he called and the kid came forward “When I said protect the camp This is not what i meant.” Charon waved his hand to encompass the rest of the campers “You may all go back to your duties. I will take car of this.” the Campers slowly left Percy alone with mark and Charon  
“This is Marks first time being in charge, I apologize for any inconvenience to you.”  
But charon he was in the Poseidon cabin!”  
“Indeed?” Charon looked at him closer, Percy wasn’t really that surprised that he couldn’t tell who he was.  
“It’s nice to be back home, Mr. Brunner.” He said with a smirk. Charon’s eyes widened.  
“Mark, this man is fine don’t bother him. You may go.” Mark stmped off and charon turned to dismiss the Combied camps.”No, you 10 you stay.” Percy made the picture bugger so they could all fit in frame. “Thank you.” Charon said with a smile.  
“Charon what is going on, who’s at camp? If it’s a new camper shouldn’t a councilor be there?” A voice called from below Charon.  
“Annabeth I dare say their in good hands.”  
“Who’s Mark’s?” she snorted still out of message. Then all of his friends were there Thalia, Frank, Hazel Grover, Rayna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and finally Annabeth. He took in everyone, They all looked so grown up, Especially Nico, looked better than he had ever seen him. With his olive completion looking healthy and his clothes that actually fit he looked like a different person they all did. He almost canceled the call right there the pain of the last five years hitting him all at once. Tears fell from his eyes. Sophia took notice and started wiping the tears off his face.  
“Nine Weinen.” She said patting his face. her brow furrowed. He kissed her forehead to make it go away.  
When he looked back up they were all looking at him. Piper like she wanted to keep Sophia, Most of the others in confusion. All except Annabeth  
“Hello my name is Annabeth, why are you standing so close to the Poseidon cabin, you should be at the big house until your-“  
“Godly parent can claim you, yeah.” Percy said in English. “I know I’ve already done that. What was it like twelve years ago? Gods has it really been that long?” He ran a hand down Sophia’s hair. She pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Thanks, Sophia.” Annabeth gasped.  
“Sophia?” She asked voice choked. Her eyes wide with recognition.  
“Hey there Wise girl I was wondering when you would put it together.” He smiled. “Sophia do you want to meet all my friends?” She nodded and he swung her up on to his shoulders. “Well we have Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Grover, Ryana, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, and Charon, he’s the one that looks like a Pffered . The one who looks kinda like you is Annabeth, sweetheart. You think you got all that?”  
“Yes.” Sophia said using one of her new english words.  
They all stared at him, not realizing who he was. Annabeth did though and she was in tears.  
“You are so lucky I am not there, or I would do worse than flip you over.” She said wetly trying for angry but failing.  
“I expect nothing less. Even if I am glad I didn’t really like the ground the last time.”  
“Wait, what?” Nico said eyeing Percy.  
“You know, with the way your looking at me I’d think you were checking me out Neeks.” He smiled “I thought you’d gotten over you little crush before I left.” Nico smirked back.  
“Yeah I did, but you grew up good Perc.” he crossed his arms and turned to the rest of them. “See I told you he wasn’t dead."  
There were many exclamations of surprise and shock and ‘Percy as in Percy Jackson?’s. Sophia thought everyones faces were the best thing ever with how much she was giggling and bouncing on his shoulders. Finally enthusiastic, yeah it was good that he brought her here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything like that! Also sorry I was too lazy to go back through and capitalize everything I know I need to to that but... eh.


End file.
